The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and lore particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device in which a data recover read operation is performed by optimizing a read voltage for a multi-bit-per-cell.
Flash memories storing multi-bits, that is, two or more bits, per cell have recently been developed. In order to improve reliability of a flash memory, a method of accurately reading data stored in a multi-bit memory cell may be useful.